1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp shade, and more particularly to a lamp shade combination for lamps that are particularly used in bathroom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lamp shades for the lamps used in bathroom comprise a simple configuration for receiving the light bulb. The lamp shades may not be changed to different configurations.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lamp shades.